Many systems are used for dispensing beverage syrup from a disposable package consisting of a flexible collapsible bag in a corrugated box commonly referred to as a bag-in-box dispensing package.
Generally these systems include a bag that is provided with a fitment in the form of a spout through which filling and dispensing occurs. It is generally desirable to provide a quick-disconnect coupling between the spout and the service line of the pump or other type of beverage mixing and dispensing system. Such a coupling may be carried on the spout fitment of the bag and will work in conjunction with the service line connector, and is commonly called in the art a single-service valve and coupling since it is discarded with the bag when it is emptied. This type of valve opens automatically as the line connector is connected to the spout and closes as it is disconnected therefrom to prevent syrup from draining from the bag. An example of a single-service valve is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,636, which shows it in combination with a dip tube.
Some systems have recently been developed that are adapted to be used with various types of service line connectors. An example of such a system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,785 which discloses a universal quick-disconnect coupling and valve. The fitment disclosed is adapted to be attached to a container for holding a liquid and includes a generally cylindrical spout that is capable of mating with a dispensing connector. A slider moves axially within the spout, and has a valve mounted within it that moves from a closed position to an open position upon insertion of a dispensing connector into the slider.
The various types of service line connectors include a variety of attachment mechanisms for connecting to a spout on the container holding the liquid. Therefore it is generally required that the spouts provided on the containers are able to connect to the different attachment mechanisms. The various connecting mechanisms can lead to problems with the connection between the container and the service line. For example, cross threading may occur if the spout is not attached correctly to the service line connector, which may lead to problems with leakage of the liquid at the connection point. This is exacerbated by the fact that the material used to make these parts is deformable and hence can be easily damaged when force is applied during threading of the spout onto the connector.
It is important to recognize that the spouts and bags are one-time use products, which need to be properly installed in order to avoid spillage and leakage. These spouts and bags are generally used in typical high volume applications, such as restaurants, in which the bags can be changed up to 3 or more times a day by people of varying levels of familiarity with the equipment. Thus any improvement that ensures an easy, rapid, accurate and tight fitting connection is desirable.